


A present/一件禮物

by EverlastingDays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 初吻, 小失誤, 幽默, 無視最後一部結局, 霍格沃茨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingDays/pseuds/EverlastingDays
Summary: 有的時候你只是需要給自己一個禮物並親吻哈利·波特。





	A present/一件禮物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127771) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



有的時候你只是需要給自己一個禮物並親吻哈利·波特。

 

給自己一份聖誕禮物是完全可以被接受的，在德拉科謙遜的概念裏。他絕對配得上一份。聖誕節是個高興的時節，但他並不高興而且看樣子也沒人會過來讓他高興起來。他最好自己完成這項任務。

選出禮物是容易的那一部分。而得到那份禮物則需要小心籌備。大部分八年級學生這個假期都留在學校準備終極巫師等級考試的事實，明顯是宇宙都站在他這邊而他就該這麼做的一個信號。

在十二月二十五日的早晨，他將會親吻哈利·波特。他所需要的全部就是一個擾亂注意力的事件，一條逃生路徑以及確保龐弗雷夫人當時有空。萬一他逃跑失敗然後被波特咒成了碎片的話，他絕對會需要一位治療師的全部注意。同時他還需要波特堅守他早起在霍格沃茨上空飛一圈的習慣。

 

好運是站在德拉科這一邊的。聖誕節的早晨十分美麗，陽光燦爛到讓雪地閃閃發亮。而德拉科甚至沒有在城堡入口處徘徊太久。波特一個人出現了，身旁沒有韋斯萊，讓所有事情都容易了不少。他穿著厚重的斗篷，戴著一條暗紅色的圍巾和羊毛帽子，甚至沒有注意到德拉科正藏在一棵附近的樹後面。在他走向飛天掃帚棚的時候，靴子踩在雪上嘎吱作響。德拉科很快跟上了他。

德拉科沒有跑，但當他到達掃帚棚的時候已經氣喘吁吁了。然而已經沒有機會留給恐慌和深思熟慮了。他會做這個的。這已經訂好了。

他走進那狹小黑暗的空間裏。波特猛地轉身，火弩箭已經握在手裏。他明顯地放鬆下來，然後點了點頭。「馬爾福。」當波特這樣叫他的時候，德拉科從來分不清楚這是一句簡單的問候還是一句指控。

德拉科也回了他一個點頭，然後在波特可以逃跑之前急急地抓住了他自己的光輪；他已經快走到門口了。

「你的掃帚怎麼了？」德拉科問。

波特在德拉科和火弩箭之間來回打量，明顯十分緊張。「怎麼了？沒什麼啊。」但無論如何，他還是站在那裏仔細檢查著它。

德拉科走近他，嘗試著不要微笑。這是最完美的。當然它是最完美的。波特和他完美的掃帚柄（1）。「這有道裂縫，波特。」德拉科向前走了一步；他站得非常近了。「這，在把手上面。」

波特十分小心地用手撫過那塊木頭。「你在胡說八道，馬爾福。我沒看到。」

「這。」德拉科拿出他的魔杖，然後用一個快速無聲的「螢光閃爍」點亮了它。波特舉起掃帚湊近這光亮。

德拉科的胃在翻攪。他的逃跑計劃正完美的被踐行著：他一隻手拿著魔杖，另一隻手拿著他的光輪。現在他只需要行動。波特正抬起頭；機不可失，時不再來。德拉科向前傾身。他的嘴唇碰到了冰涼而柔軟的什麼東西。

他親到了波特的臉頰。

去他媽的。

德拉科跳開了。波特正盯著他，眉毛以一種德拉科認為不可思議的方式靠近髮際線。

「什⋯⋯」波特的嘴張開又合上了。他安靜了一會。「那是什麼意思？」

「我⋯⋯」德拉科抓緊了魔杖，隨時準備保護自己。波特應該咒他，而不是站在那裏，就知道盯著他然後說話。但話又說回來，德拉科也不應該錯過波特那張見了鬼的嘴。「我只是試著⋯⋯我需要看得更仔細然後⋯⋯這只是個意——」哦，操他的。操他的解釋和操他的這整件事情。德拉科跳上掃帚然後衝出了棚子他的魔杖在這途中掉到了地上，但他根本就不在乎。

在他臉上拂過的冷風讓他無比幸福。他以為他的皮膚都會被那股熱流融掉。親愛的梅林，冒著尷尬的風險卻親在了臉頰上可不是他計劃裏的一部分。

德拉科快速地飛向禁林。

然後他的掃帚震了一下。它向左轉彎，完全掉了個頭向回飛，直直地衝著波特。

德拉科緊緊地抓著把手，又推又拉，但是掃帚無視了他所有想要奪回控制權的嘗試。波特就站在雪地裏，魔杖對著德拉科，把他向他的方向拉過來。德拉科幻想著他會看到他的綠眼睛裏燃燒著憤怒。

他離地面越來越近，而他的光輪好像消失了。他向前飛去，直接撞在波特的胸口。波特抓住他，熟練的好像抓住金飛賊，手從德拉科背後環繞住他。他們沒有跌倒真是個奇蹟。他們的胸膛是如此緊密地貼在一起，以至於德拉科無法分清那在他們中間劇烈跳動的究竟是誰的心臟。

他在波特的手臂允許的範圍內盡可能往後退。他也沒退多遠。波特的臉離他自己的實在是太近了。他的羊毛帽子不見了，黑色的頭髮正在迎接飄落的雪花；德拉科沒有注意到太陽消失了，至少不是在波特離他這麼近的時候。

「我問你……那是什麼意思？」波特聽起來十分冷靜，語速很慢。他深深地看進德拉科的眼睛裏。

「我，呃……」既沒有魔杖也沒有了掃帚，留給德拉科的選擇餘地相當小。「這是聖誕節，波特。很明顯，我想祝你聖誕快樂。」他強迫自己的嘴唇延展出一個微笑。「聖誕快樂，波特。」他使勁敲了一下波特的後背，在他們的接近程度所允許的範圍之內，然後隔空親了波特的兩頰一邊一下。「願今日充滿喜悅與無上的幸福。」

波特盯著他。「我知道了。」他仍然摟著德拉科，寒冷讓他的兩頰顯出粉色。「那麼，既然如此。」他靠近；德拉科屏住了呼吸。波特沒有咒他，也沒有咬他，也沒有隔空親他。他完美地親在了德拉科的嘴唇上。波特有個好準頭。而且他吻技高超。他可以讓德拉科的腳趾蜷縮，只需要舌頭輕輕一掃。他可以讓德拉科的身體向前傾，只需要稍微側頭。他可以讓他嗚咽，只需要向後退開。

「聖誕快樂，」波特說道。他的嘴唇濕潤，而他在微笑著。他放開了德拉科並退後了一步。他的魔杖揮動兩下，德拉科的魔杖和掃把就被送到了他手中。波特確實知道怎麼召喚他所想要的東西。又或者是所有東西和所有人都迫不及待的想要到他手裏。

波特把他的掃帚和魔杖遞回給德拉科，然後召喚了他的火弩箭。他眨眼間就坐了上去，向遠處飛去，順道帶走了聖誕裏快樂的那一部分。

真是個適合意識到僅僅一個親吻只能當作詛咒而不是禮物的好時機。

「喂！馬爾福！」

德拉科轉過身，看到波特正在空中，皺眉看著他。

「我們要飛一局還是不？」波特側了側頭。「你知道我會在一場競速賽裏打敗你的，而我不敢相信你居然敢讓我先飛。」

德拉科抓緊了他的掃帚，看著波特，眨了眨眼。他的思維清醒過來。波特希望他倆一起飛一局。

而且……波特剛剛親了他。

「我擔得起這個風險！」德拉科說，精力突然充沛起來。他擔得起。他確信他甚至都不需要一把掃帚就能飛了。他跳上他的光輪，無論如何，然後拉起來飛到波特旁邊。「贏家獲得獎品，對吧？」

波特咧開嘴笑了。「加快你的速度然後去找它，」他這樣說，然後向森林的方向呼嘯而去。

德拉科抓緊他的掃帚，然後加快了速度。

 

FIN.


End file.
